H2O
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: 1956 Bella y sus amigas dejaron la costa de Forks Washington muy cerca de la isla Mako, 2005 acaban de regresar 50 años después con un gran secreto guardado para descubrir que está vez ellas no serán las únicas con un secreto que proteger, en compañía de la que ahora es como su madre inician la aventura de regresar a su antiguo hogar a donde empezó su historia como sirenas.
1. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de crepúsculo ni de la idea de H2O pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a la serie.

1956 Bella y sus amigas dejaron la costa de Forks Washington muy cerca de la isla Mako, 2005 acaban de regresar 50 años después con un gran secreto guardado para descubrir que está vez ellas no serán las únicas con un secreto que proteguer, en compañía de la que ahora es como su madre inician la aventura de regresar a su antiguo hogar a donde empezó su historia como sirenas.

Bueno espero que les guste mi historia quiero que sepan que será un Edward/Bella Carlisle/Esme Jasper/Alice Emmett/Rossalie.


	2. Metamorfosís

Metamorfosis.

Costa de Washington 1956

Bella Pov

— ¡¿Cómo demonios terminamos en esta situación?! Así ya recode es su culpa — Gritó la rubia llamada Rosalie mientras me señalaba.

— No te preocupes rubia, no eres a la única que le gustaría saberlo – le dije mientras avanzábamos por la dichosa cueva en la que habíamos caído.

— Chicas tranquilas, si seguimos así no lograremos nada – dijo esta vez la que tenía el cabello en puntillas si mal no recordaba se llamaba Alice.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Alice? Si ella nunca hubiera metido la lancha a mar abierto ahora no estaríamos aquí, no hubiéramos tenido que remar hasta está isla.

— Espera un momento, tú fuiste la que se subió también nadie te obligo – le aclare – además fue tú idea subir a lo más alto de la isla para intentar ver una lancha o algo.

— No es culpa de nadie Rose, además si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo – dijo Alice mientras bajaba la cabeza – yo fui la que no se fijo en que parte de las rocas pisaba y cayó en ese oyó, ustedes solo me siguieron para sacarme. Ahora vamos a buscar la salida – dijo mientras reanudábamos la caminata

Mientras caminábamos por la cueva no pude el evitar preguntarme como habíamos terminado en esta situación, había decidido hacerle una pequeña broma a Zayn tomando su lancha y ahora me encontraba dentro de una cueva en la isla mako, en plena costa de Washington, me había mudado aquí apenas una semana y ya me había perdido genial, y lo peor del caso era que la ropa que estaba usando no ayudaba mucho y al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso, si no Rosalie y Alice como se había presentado también, definitivamente un par de shorts a la cintura y blusa sin mangas a la cintura igual que los shorts y un par de sandalias no ayudaban mucho, aunque debía reconocer que era mejor que el vestido amarillo que usaba Alice, que al igual que Rosalie usaba uno un poco parecido solo que en rojo y con un suéter amarillo en lo único que coincidíamos era en que las tres usamos sandalias…..si no era ropa para una isla y menos aquí…

— Parece un cráter de volcán – susurre conforme avanzábamos a una parte más profunda de la cueva.

— Miren eso….Podemos intentar salir por ahí – dijo Rosalie mientras señalaba un estanque de hermosa agua azul – el nivel del agua sube y baja puedo intentar nadar hasta el océano en busca de una salida... – Termino de decir mientras se quitaba las sandalias y suéter que usaba para entrar al agua – esperen aquí – dijo después de haber entrado al agua.

— Esto no me gusta….. – Dijo Alice mientras nos sentábamos en la orilla del pozo – Rose, Rose – empezó a gritar Alice después de unos minutos.

— Tranquila Alice, no tardara mucho dale más tiempo si no yo entrare – ella asintió para cuando vimos que Rosalie volvía - ¿Encontraste algo? – dije impaciente.

— Si, hay que nadar unos 20 segundos todo recto y saldremos…. – Alice y yo asentimos. Mientras que yo empezaba a quitarme las sandalias.

— Por ahí….. – Volvió apuntar Alice, mientras Rosalie asentía – no puedo, no ser nadar muy bien…. – termino de decir mientras que yo entre al agua con Rose.

— Vamos Alice, todo estará bien no hay otra salida, además de que no tenemos alternativa de quedarnos aquí, nosotras te ayudaremos – dije sonriéndole para infundirle más confianza – Rosalie y yo te ayudaremos ¿verdad?

— Así es Ali, lo haremos juntas. – Le aseguro está vez Rosalie. Alice después de pensarlo se saco las sandalias y entró al agua.

Las tres nos tomamos de la mano cuando algo extraño sucedió…..el agua se torno azul y empezó a emitir destellos de luz que se elevaban a la luna que se reflejaba en el cráter, cuando esto termino Rosalie hablo.

— Vamos contengan la respiración debemos salir de aquí – Alice y yo la obedecimos aún con la luz de la luna y la seguimos, hasta el fondo, nadamos alrededor de veinte segundos hasta que llegamos a la superficie la luz de un barco del guardacostas nos ilumino, hasta que subimos a la lancha.

Al llegar a casa y explicar todo a mi padres me dirigí a mi cuarto, aunque el asunto de lo que había sucedido en la cueva seguía en mi cabeza y esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormida.

Rosalie Pov:

Era un buen día para ir a nadar, después de toda la aventura de ayer hoy parecía que todo iría bien. Después de desayunar algo de Tofu, y tomar mi traje de baño corrí a la parte más alejada de la costa, deje por último mis cosas en la arena para entrar al agua simplemente me lance al mar, el agua hizo contacto con mi piel definitivamente amaba el agua, el sentirla en mi piel, creía estar lista para todo pero no para lo siguiente...mis piernas se convirtieron en una cola….no pude evitar el gritó que salió de mis labios mientras me aseguraba de que nadie me viera lo que menos necesitaba era terminar hecha atún…..

Alice Pov.

— Alice apresúrate! – Gritó mi adorada prima Cintia mientras preparaba la bañera para tomar una ducha

— Lo siento Cintia, pero yo eh ganado el baño. – Le devolví el gritó no era novedad ni para ella ni para mí que no, nos llevamos bien ambas nos odiábamos, ella siempre me imitaba y tomaba mis cosas sin permiso.

— Vale, pero ¡Apúrate! – Fue lo último que hoy, para que seguido se escucharan su pisadas alejándose.

Ignorando su cólera, me quite mi albornoz colgándolo y entrando a la bañera, definitivamente amaba los baños de agua caliente….

— Alice corre, llevas media hora hay! – La voz de Cintia a través de la puerta me saco de mi sueño, el agua me había hecho dormirme tanto que no sentía mis piernas…..

— Oh por dios…. – dije en un pequeño susurro aguantando el gritó que se juntaba en mi garganta….

— ¡Alice! Apresúrate, sabes que olvídalo esperare hasta más tarde. – volvió a gritar Cintia.

Ignorando a Cintia, vacié la bañera, para intentar ver que haría con esa…..cola….tome una toalla y empecé a secarme lo más que pude hasta que la cola desapareció y volvieron mis piernas…..tomando rápidamente mi albornoz, me metí en él y corrí a mi cuarto con el pelo goteando aún, para solo descubrir después de haber puesto el seguro a la puerta que ya era de nuevo una sirena…..Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Rose y Bella, tal vez no era la única con esta situación…

Bella Pov

— ¡Vuelvo más tarde papá! – Le grite a Charlie.

— Que no sea muy tarde – Oí como me contestaba.

Había decidido salir a caminar, deseaba despejar mi mente después de lo de ayer tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez mi mente me había jugado una broma….había escogido un atuendo parecido al de ayer para salir solo que está vez el short y la blusa eran pegados y de color blanco en compañía de un par de sandalias plateadas. El muelle definitivamente se encontraba solo, tal vez se debía a que apenas iban a estar los espesores rociando el pasto, corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar quedar mojada, pero no esperaba lo siguiente….ya no estaba de pie ni corriendo…..ni siquiera en dos piernas si no con una cola de….pescado….tirada en medio del pasto evite gritar no quería atención en mi además de que no encontraba mi voz…..

Alice Pov

— Era dorada y llena de escamas….. – Gritó Bella después de entrar a mi casa.

— Ha sucedido después de que entre a nadar! Pueden creerlo! – Gritó está vez Rose…

— Lo sé chicas tranquilas, no me vean así – agregue después de que ambas me vieron como si desearan atacarme – no resolveremos nada gritado así que bien, repasemos, 10 segundos después de tocar el agua somos... – tome una respiración profunda – sirenas.

— ¿Que creen que sucedió? – Pregunto Rose…

— El estanque de la isla Mako….. – susurro Bella

— Así que ahora somos…..sirenas – Termine yo

— ¿Quieren agua? – Dijo Rose mientras abría el grifo, a lo que Bella y yo asentimos.

— Ahhhh! – Gritó Rose

— ¿Qué pas…..? – No pude terminar de hablar, el agua de mi grifo se encontraba congelada y Rose apuntándola

— Eso fue…. – susurro Rose, cuando el grito exploto y empezó a lazar agua por todos lados… Bella y yo pusimos nuestros brazos hacia el frente pero el agua nunca llego…

— Alice….. – Dijo está vez Bella, apuntando al frente.

— Oh, por dios – susurre estaba manejando el agua con mis manos – ¿Cómo es posible?

— No tengo ni idea, haber Rosalie, vuelve las cosas hielo, Alice las hace flotar o bueno solo el agua…entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Se pregunto Bella

— Espera….. – Dijo Rosalie mientras le servía un vaso de agua y lo ponía en la loza – apuntalo – asentía rápidamente mientras intentaba causar alguna reacción en el agua…

— Bien me rindo – Gritó mientras apuntaba por último el vaso, pero mi vista seguí en el vaso no lo podía creer. – No tengo un poder como el de ustedes pero no importa… - Dijo con resignación

— Bella... – La llamo Rose

— Mmmm…. – murmuro

— Ve el agua….. – agregue está vez. Hizo lo que ambas dijimos y al ver el agua estaba hirviendo.

— Al parecer mi poder es algo parecido a calentar las cosas, lo cual tal vez podría servirme para secarme cuando me transformara – susurro Bella

— Bueno chicas…..esto es solo el principio…. – susurre

— De un gran….. – continuo Rose

— secreto — Terminamos las tres sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno espero, que les guste, este es el primer capí espero sus reviews!  
**

**En el siguiente capí llegaran a Forks! [De nuevo] **

**Espero sus Reviews! **

**Besos!**

**Atte: Alec:**


	3. Regreso

Regreso

2006 Forks Washington

Bella Pov

— ¡Alice! – Grite desde la puerta del taxi. – Apresúrate, se nos hace tarde para tomar el avión

— Hija, corre antes de que lo perdamos – le gritó esta vez Esme, nuestra "madre adoptiva" Esme era una sirena que conocimos cerca de los mares de Irlanda, ella había cambiado a la edad de 26 años, en 1748 en Inglaterra después de tratarla durante nuestra estancia en Irlanda ella se mudo a vivir conmigo y mis amigas, ella fingía ser nuestra madre adoptiva, mientras nosotras prácticamente éramos como hermanas el habernos convertido en sirenas causando que nos alejáramos de todos nos convirtió en hermanas, ya que después de desaparecer de Forks, porque habíamos descubierto que no envejecíamos después de un año de haber cambiado si no hubiéramos huido de ahí hubiéramos tenido varios problemas, mientras que ahora Rose, Alice y yo éramos como hermanas al pasar las décadas y haber conocido a Esme aprendimos más de nuestra naturaleza, así como que por ser sirenas poseíamos magia y podíamos conceder deseos estando en nuestro estado de sirena, ahora sabíamos que la luna llena nos cambiaba y que debíamos evitarla así como nuestros poderes había crecido, mientras Rose podía crear nieve, y controlarla yo por mi lado ahora podía crear truenos, fuego con mi mente y manos mientras que Alice lluvia, incluso ahora sabíamos que Alice había desarrollado un extraña habilidad de ver el futuro, al igual que nosotras Esme tenía su propio poder que era como el de Alice, el controlar el agua.

— Tranquilas llegaremos a tiempo lo eh visto ya antes – dijo mientras salía de ahora nuestra vieja casa en Arizona, ahora regresábamos a Forks finalmente ya que Esme deseaba conocer.

— No puedo creer que al fin volvamos, ha pasado tanto tiempo – susurro Rose emocionada

— ¡Lo sé es maravilloso! – Dije está vez, mientras Esme y las chicas reían.

— Pasajeros con destino a Seattle favor de abordar la puerta 5 —

Mis hermanas y yo subimos al avión seguidas de Esme teníamos un camino de 2 horas en avión y media hora en avioneta para llegar a Forks por lo que todas decidimos dormir lo que restaba del camino. Hasta que tuvimos que abordar la avioneta.

— Chicas… - susurro Esme mientras bajábamos del avión – ¿No olvidaron mencionar algo?

— ¡¿Como pudimos olvidar que Forks era el lugar más húmedo de los estados unidos?! – Grité prácticamente enojada hasta ahora habíamos evitado mojarnos ya que la lluvia no había tardado en empezar después de que habíamos entrado al aeropuerto pero no sería así de fácil siempre evitar el agua.

— Tranquilas todo irá bien – dijo Alice – lo lograremos

— Vamos conseguiremos un taxi fuera – dijo Rose, a lo que todas asentimos.

.

.

.

— Hogar dulce, hogar Esme hiciste un trabajo maravilloso con la casa – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, habíamos llegado a la que ahora sería nuestra nueva casa que se encontraba en la mitad del bosque, cerca de un río que llevaba al lago lo cual era perfecto para nosotras la casa era de tres pisos victoriana, pintada de un hermoso color blanco por fuera, mientras que por dentro era igual, se encontraba llena de luz además de ser muy espaciosa.

— Me alegro que les guste, los cuartos están divididos iguales que en las casas anteriores, además de que los autos ya han llegado y mañana comienzan escuela. – Término sonriendo Esme. Rose estaba a punto de reclamar pero no pudo continuar ya que Esme la corto, siempre sucedía esto cada vez que nos mudábamos. – Ya lo sé Rose, pero recuerda sería muy raro si no fueran a la escuela no aparentan tener más de dieciocho que es en la edad que están así que deben asistir, mañana comienzan las clases así que ya saben chicas. Buenas noches mis niñas – dijo mientras nos besaba a cada una la mejilla para que nos retirábamos a dormir. – Mañana podremos ir a nadar así que a dormir.

— Quiero visitar el estanque y…. ¿Ustedes chicas? – Dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— También lo deseamos, han pasado años pero iremos mañana en cuanto salgamos ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Rose, mientras Alice y yo solo asentimos.

Al llegar a mi cuarto no pude evitar asombrarme de cómo se encontraba decorado definitivamente Esme me conocía perfectamente bien, y no negaba me encantaba como había decorado mi habitación estaba pintada de un color azul cielo con un enorme ventanal que daba al bosque, el cuál debería ser tapado cuando hubiera luna llena para no correr riesgos que me afectara. Dejando el ventanal sin las cortinas corrí al baño a ponerme mi pijama, para después caer rendida en mi cama pero con la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

Algo molesto sonaba en a mi lado, era mi despertador con una mano rápidamente lo apague, y volvía a dormir hasta que algo o alguien me mojó….

—Aliceeee! – Grité al destaparme y ver que ahora estaba como una sirena.

— Lo siento Belli, pero vi que si no lo hacía así, no te levantarías enserio lo siento – dijo con falso dramatismo, pero ya me encargaría de que me las pagara. Así que aprovechando que estaba descuidada le lance un poco de agua de la jarra que tenía junto a mi cama haciendo que ella cayera al suelo cambiada ahora en una sirena, mientras Alice me mataba con la mirada seque mi cola con mi poder y me levante de la cama como si nada entrando a mi cuarto de baño directamente a la bañera para volver a cambiar a sirenas en cuanto el agua toco mi piel, mientras que Alice me juraba venganza por haberla mojado.

— Buenos días chicas – dije mientras entraba a la cocina ya cambiada con un par de jeans claros una chaqueta gris y botas negras de piel. - ¿Y Esme? – pregunté mientras me servía un poco de jugo con una pajilla.

— Buenos días, - dijeron ambas al unisonó

— Ya se fue al hospital, hoy iniciaba como enfermera. – Termino de informarme Rose, a lo que solo asentí.

— ¿En qué auto nos iremos? – pregunto Alice cuando ya estábamos en el garaje

— En el de Bella está bien es el menos llamativo, o bueno es menos llamativo que mi Bmw y tu Porshe Al. – Termino de decir Rose mientras subía mi auto

— No ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que hace 50 años – susurre mientras seguía al resto de los autos, ningún auto descartaba hay la mayoría eran de los 50 y 60 el más nuevo que había era un volvo plata.

— Tienes razón estaciona junto al volvo Bella. – Obedecí a Rose.

— ¿Listas? – pregunte un poco nerviosa

— Claro… ¿Alice..?

— Tenemos calculo, Arte y música juntas, tu y Bella comparten la primera clase que es Literatura, biología solo Bella pero es la última hora y en cuanto a Ed. Física somos tu y yo Rose bueno vamos por los horarios - termino de decir Alice.

Las tres entramos a la pequeña oficina, estaba muy cálida a pesar del frío que hacia fuera aunque agradecía que no lloviera o si no tendríamos grandes problemas….Después de recibir nuestros horarios y decir adiós a Alice que se fue a su clase de español nos marchamos a historia juntas, para que después el profesor nos mandara a sentar hasta el fondo del aula, bueno esto sería un largo día…..

Alice Pov

Me despedí de las que ahora eran mis hermanas y me dirigí a mi clase de español, después de haberme presentado tal y como la Sra. Goff me lo pidió dance hasta el fondo del aula a sentarme, la clase pasó sin problemas, pero fue cuando los vi, en la esquina contraria del salón se encontraban dos chicos, uno era tan grande como un oso, de cabello castaño oscuro que lucía mayor, mientras que el otro era musculoso pero no tanto y de cabello de un extraño color bronce, ambos tenían piel tan blanca como la cal, y ojos color topacio, el que parecía más grande se giro a verme, en cuanto termine de analizar sus facciones lo supe, supe lo que eran ambos, _vampiros g_ritó mi mente, el más joven se giro a verme sorprendido, regrese mi vista a la pizarra mientras consideraba lo que hacían aquí vi por el rabillo de mi ojo de nuevo el color de sus ojos para solo recordar lo que Esme no había dicho acerca de los que tenían ese color de ojos era porque no mataban humanos, entonces al parecer estábamos seguras.

Seguí prestando atención a la clase cuando un visión me golpeo….Bella y rose salían de su clase de historia cuando accidentalmente un chico rubio chocaba con Bella para terminar invitándola a salir, mientras ella lo rechazaba ganándose un perrito faldero de por vida, no pude evitar reír, por lo que disfrace mi risa con una falsa tos, cuando me giré solo pude ver al de pelo broncíneo con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad…..¿y asombro? Oh no…¿A caso él…? Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a pensar en el océano…

Ahora solo necesitaba hablar con las chicas y alertarlas de que había vampiros en la ciudad…

Bella Pov

— Pásame una ensalada….. – le dije a Rose mientras tomábamos nuestro almuerzo, ahora Alice se encontraba esperándonos en una mesa cerca de la esquina de la cafetería, las clases habían pasado sin problemas a excepción de que ahora tenía el cachorro más feo del universo….

— ¿Qué tal sus clases Bella? – Preguntó Alice una vez que Rose y yo nos sentamos. Le mande una mirada envenenada mientras Rose reía claro ella lo había visto _todo _en persona….

— Lo sabías, y no le dijiste que mala eres Al… - Dijo Rose riendo

— Lo siento estaba en mi primera clase… - dijo sonriendo inocentemente….para después ponerse seria… – bueno, chicas necesitamos hablar….. Hay vampiros en Forks…. – Rose y yo nos tensamos – tranquilas son vegetarianos – termino de decir en legua sirena mientras su cabeza apuntaba a la mesa de al lado – creo que uno de ellos puede leer la mente el de pelo bronce….. – volvió a decir, Rose y yo nos giramos a verlos, eran tres de ellos, ninguno era igual, había un moreno tan musculoso como un oso, uno rubio que tenía la cara llena de cicatrices se notaba que había estado en el ejercito, aunque los humanos no vieran sus marcas nosotras si por nuestra desarrollada vista…. Y estaba _él_, el que Alice había mencionado que leía la mente, era incluso más guapo que un vampiro promedio…

— ¿Has visto algo más? – Preguntó Rose en nuestra lengua

— Nos reuniremos con ellos está noche, Esme reconocerá uno de ellos…..Tranquilas todo estará bien. - aseguró

Las tres volvimos a hablar normalmente acerca de nuestro día y de mi nuevo perrito guardián hasta que dieron el timbre y nos dirigimos a Arte que era una de las clases que compartíamos juntas y que no tardamos en descubrir que también con _ellos…. _

— Bien chicas preséntense, a la clase por favor – dijo el Sr. Makr después de habernos evaluado con la mirada durante mucho tiempo…

— Hola soy Alice Brandon y ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie Hale e Isabella Dyewer – termino de decir Alice.

— Bien señoritas siéntense – las tres obedecimos al profesor mientras nos sentábamos detrás de los vampiros. – bien hoy dibujaran en equipos de tres, como ustedes gusten y harán un solo dibujo cortado en tres así que empiecen dividirse el trabajo, y comiencen son dos horas lo más adelantado que puedan. – Termino de hablar el profesor a lo que todos asentimos.

— ¿Qué les parece una cueva? – sugirió Rose, a lo que ambas asentimos mientras veíamos como el vampiro fornido reía un poco, ignorándolo empezamos a pintar cada una nuestra parte…..

Siendo el mío el que quedaría en medio comencé a recordar la luna aquella noche, que cambio nuestra vida para siempre….

— Es una buen inicio…. – me sobresalto una aterciopelada voz

— Gracias…. – Le dije vampiro de cabello color bronce mientras me volteaba a continuar pintando.

— Soy Edward…. – dijo haciendo que me girara a verle

— Isabella – le conteste solamente, no debíamos llamar la atención. Podía sentir su mirada a mis espaldas pero no voltearía….

— Bella cuidado – medio gritó Alice, cuando me giré pude ver como la chica de mi clase de física se acercaba peligrosamente con un vaso de agua para pinceles. Sin pensarlo me prepare para moverme a mí y a mi dibujo logrando que la chica que había intentado mojarme se mojara así misma y a Edward….Sabía que no se había tropezado realmente ya que Alice había visto lo que pasaría y era señal de que lo hacía apropósito pero ¿porque?

— Oh Edward lo siento tanto…. – dijo sonrojada

— No te preocupes Jessica – dijo con tono un poco molesto. El se fue a secar y la clase siguió sin inconvenientes hasta que fue la hora de la salida y como habíamos quedado visitamos el estanque. Cuando llegamos a casa era alrededor de las 8 el coche de Esme ya estaba en la entrada y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver a los vampiros del instituto y otro más de cabello rubio…..

— Hola niñas, les presento a Carlisle y a sus hijos a Carlisle lo conocí en 1810 aunque no sabe lo que somos….tiene teorías así que pasen creo que debemos hablar…. – dijo seriamente Esme…

Bien ahora estábamos aquí con cuatro vampiros, y uno de ellos no me dejaba de ver ni un segundo con mirada torturada al igual que los otros a mis hermanas y madre…..Bien sería una muy larga noche…

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste espero sus reviews, actualizare hasta la próxima semana **

**Gracias por haer aceptado mi historia los amo :33**

**¿Que les parecería si los Cullen descubrieran que ellas son sus compañeras gracias a Carlisle?**

**¿Se pueden imaginar a cuatro vampiros celosos de humanos?**

**Comenten que les parece mi idea.!**

**El siguiente capí es desde el punto de vista de ellos!**


	4. La cara del pasado

**La cara del pasado**

Esme Pov

Deje una nota en la nevera para mis hijas, diciendo que iba al hospital, hoy iniciaba mi trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Forks.

— Hola soy Esme la nueva enfermera… - me dirigí a la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años. Como me habían pedido que lo hiciera cuando llamé me presente con ella.

— Un gusto Esme, soy Clare Williams, la jefa de enfermeras sígueme te mostrare el hospital y con quien trabajaras. – Asentí solamente y la seguí, el recorrido duro media hora, hasta que nos encontramos con un doctor que estaba de espaldas que según me había dicho Clare era él para quién trabajaría.

— Doctor Cullen – le llamo Clare, dejándome completamente sin habla frente a mi estaba _él. – _Le presento a su nueva enfermera la señora….

— Esme Platt – termino él, a lo que Clare frunció el ceño sorprendida más no dijo nada ya que la llamaron y se tuvo que retirar. – A pasado tiempo, Esme ¿Un siglo?

— Carlisle, un gusto verte de nuevo. Y si así es un siglo.

— ¿Qué eres Esme? – Me pregunto directamente haciendo que mi corazón se disparara.

— Hablaremos, está noche ahora tenemos que trabajar. – El solo asintió pero sabía que no lo olvidaría un vampiro nunca olvida.

Lo seguí haciendo mis deberes como enfermera, el haber vivido tantos años me había dado más habilidad además de que mientras lo ayudaba no pude evitar recordar en qué situación nos habíamos conocido….

Edward Pov

— No son humanas – dijo mi hermano cuando llegamos a casa.

— Son diferentes – apoye a Jasper – hablemos con Carlisle, además no se en que clave hablaron no la comprendí en ningún momento….

— Tienes razón será lo mejor, Edward ¿pudiste leer sus mentes? – Me pregunto Emmett

— Solo la de Rosalie y Alice. – Suspiré – Isabella está en blanco para mí. Nunca me había sucedido antes…. –Además de que siento un tirón hacia ella…agregue en mi interior… no dejaría que ellos supieran eso.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio cuando oímos un auto que se acercaba, al parecer Carlisle había decidido volver antes…

— Carlisle tenemos que hablar – dijo Emmett – hoy ah sucedido algo en la escuela.

— Yo también tengo que hablar con ustedes chicos….. – Dijo, podía notar su mente hecha un caos total…. – vamos a sentarnos – los tres asentimos y avanzamos al sofá.

— ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¿Por qué tus emociones están así? – Pregunto Jasper.

— ¿Recuerdan que hace unos años les conté de mi compañera, a la que deje ir por tonto, pensando que era humana y era lo mejor? – todos asentimos, era verdad que lo recordábamos, Carlisle nos había narrado la historia de cómo conoció a una humana que lo había cautivado hasta que después se separo de ella con la esperanza de darle una vida humana, dándose cuenta muy tarde que era su compañía y le dolía su lejanía…..

— ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunte.

— Hoy la vi en el hospital trabajara conmigo como enfermera, no ha cambiado, y no es un vampiro como nosotros. – Dijo preocupado, pero podía ver en sus pensamientos cierto matiz de felicidad.

— ¿Cómo es posible…..? – susurro Emmett.

— Quedo de darnos explicaciones, de lo que era, saldremos en una hora a su casa, sus hijas son igual a ella. Eso fue lo que me dijo. – termino con un suspiro

— Hoy las vimos, y Edward no puede leer el pensamiento de una de ellas además hablaron en una lengua extraña. – Dijo Jasper – además yo….eh estado sintiendo un tirón a una de ellas, al igual que Emmett y Edward han tenido un sentimiento diferente… – Traidor! Pensamos Emmett y yo a la vez.

— ¿Es verdad chicos? – pregunto sonriendo está vez Carlisle. A lo que Emmett y yo asentimos con la cabeza gacha. – No se avergüencen chicos, eso significa que han encontrado a sus compañeras al igual que yo, ¿No sienten la necesidad de verlas? ¿Edward? – continuo sonriendo mientras me llamaba

— Si…- acepte – quiero….quiero verla, incluso estar con ella….Nunca había sentido esto….. – dije un poco avergonzado de admitir esto frente a mis hermanos y padre.

— Es tú compañera en definitivo – No pude evitar la felicidad que invadió mi pecho la posibilidad de estar con ella me llamaba - Emmett – continuo hablando a lo que el asintió y Carlisle siguió sonriendo mientras vi como caminaba hasta su despacho sonriéndonos a los tres no sin antes murmurar " Que al fin habíamos encontrado a alguien "

.

.

.

.

— Pasen – dijo una señora de cabello color caramelo mientras nos abría la puerta, fui el último en entrar, y en cuanto lo hice su olor me golpeo, olía fresias era la mejor fragancia que había olido en toda mi vida – Soy Esme, pasemos a la sala, mis hijas no tardaran en llegar – dijo Esme después de que Carlisle nos presentara.

— ¿Esperaremos a tus hijas? – pregunto Carlisle, ella solo asintió.

Veinte minutos después, oímos como un auto se estaciono, así como pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, hasta que está se abrió y Esme hablo.

— Hola niñas, les presento a Carlisle y a sus hijos a Carlisle lo conocí en 1810 aunque no sabe lo que somos….tiene teorías así que pasen creo que debemos hablar…. – dijo seriamente Esme…Ellas solo asintieron sin decir nada vi como se sentaban en el sofá de enfrente, anhelaba tanto saber su piel sería tan suave como la imaginaba, y al parecer no era el único que estaba sufriendo ya que podía oír los pensamientos de mis hermanos que ellos deseaban lo mismo que yo solo que con Rosalie y Alice….

— Deben saber, antes que nada que nosotras sabemos que ustedes son vampiros. – Eso nos tomo por sorpresa a todos

— ¿Cómo lo saben Esme? – le llamo Carlisle.

— Nos encontramos hace años, con algunos, volviendo al tema, nosotras no diremos nada ya que también tenemos un secreto – siguió hablando Esme.

— ¿Qué es lo que son? – Pregunto Jasper.

— Preferimos oír sus teorías – dijo mi ángel, pero lo que no entendía era porque lo había volteado a ver a él….

— Es obvio que no son vampiros…. – dije está vez asiendo que me viera, mientras negaba, sus ojos eran tan hermosos…. – ni lobos – añadí, volvió a negar con una sonrisa que de ser humano me hubiera dado un infarto, al parecer Jasper lo noto, río un poco mientras lo fulmine con la mirada..

— ¿Qué son? – repitió está vez Carlisle.

— ¿Creen en las leyendas? – pregunto Alice mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la cocina, enarcamos una ceja era obvio que si, nosotros lo éramos. A estas alturas ya todos estábamos de pie en la gran sala…

— Nosotros lo somos. – dijo Emmett

— Pero no son la única leyenda que existe – dijo la rubia Rosalie. Alice regreso con un vaso de agua, mientras se acercaba discretamente a Bella ¿Para mojarla?

Todo paso demasiado rápido….Alice mojo a Isabella a lo que su hermana y madre la vieron con desaprobación mientras Isabella, la fulmino con la mirada, mientras se convertía en agua y empezaba a caer…..sin pensarlo corrí a ella y la sostuve en mis brazos no dejaría que nada le pasara….cuando baje mi mirada vi que tenía en mis manos no solo a Isabella, sino que la tenía convertida en sirena…

— Bueno, ahora no entendía nada — Y al parecer no era el único mis hermanos y padre tenían la boca ligeramente abierta mientras que yo sostenía a mi amor en mis brazos sentí que una corriente eléctrica nos envolvía y a pesar de la situación no pude evitar sonreír como tonto mientras, olía discretamente su escencia….

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza espero que les guste espero sus Reviews! **

**Lleguemos a 25 para actulizar este jueves! xD **


	5. Historias

Bella Pov

Juro que la mataría todo pasó demasiado rápido Alice se acerco a mí como "buena hermana" con un vaso de agua en sus manos y me lo lanzó encima mi hermana y madre la vieron con desaprobación mientras que antes de convertirme en agua estire mi mano con la esperanza de que un rayo cayera sobre ella pero falle. Me prepare para el impacto con el frío suelo pero afortunadamente Edward el vampiro cobrizo me había atrapado y ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras él me sostenía, podía sentir una corriente eléctrica que nos envolvía cada vez más intensamente intentando distraer mi mente me gire al resto para ver a tres vampiros con la boca abierta, una Alice sonriente, mi madre y hermana viéndola con reproche detuve mi mirada en Edward – quien ahora me sostenía – y pude ver que estaba igual de impresionado que yo por la corriente eléctrica al parecer además de que me sonreía.

— Bueno ahora lo saben – dijo Alice dando brinquitos y sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Y tú Bella estamos a mano – Y seguido de que termino su frase ¿me saco la lengua? ¡Y yo era la infantil! Gire los ojos y me gire de nuevo a Edward ignorando aún a Alice.

— Gracias Edward – dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

— Cuando quieras – Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que inmediatamente la nombre mi favorita. Apoyando una de mis manos en mi cola la comencé a secar y note como comenzaba a salir el conocido vapor de esta dejando de nuevo impresionados a los Cullen cuando mi cola desapareció y regresaron mis piernas. Al parecer Edward era el único que no estaba en estado de shock ya que me ayudo a ponerme de mi cuando tenía de nuevo ms piernas y me mantuvo cerca de él.

— ¿Co…Cómo es po….posible que…se…sean...sire...sirenas? – pregunto Jasper no sabía que un vampiro podía tartamudear.

Esme sonrió mientras los invitaba a sentarse de nuevo. Estaba negada a que Edward se alejara de mi – no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba –y al parecer Edward estaba negado también ya que se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo es que son sirenas Esme? – Preguntó directamente Carlisle mientras dirigía ¿una sonrisa? a Edward.

— Es diferente como fue que cambiamos – Esme suspiró – Yo cambie en el año de 1748 a los 26 años en Londres.

— ¿Por qué diferentes tú las cambiaste? – Preguntó Jasper ¿sonriendo a Alice?

— No – aseguro Esme comenzaba la parte difícil de explicar. – Ah nosotras no nos transforman como a ustedes alguien de nuestra misma especie. Mis hijas y yo tenemos historias diferentes – aseguro suspirando.

— ¿Podríamos escucharlas? – Preguntó Carlisle. Esme asintió – Me gustaría que ustedes conocieran las nuestras antes solo si ustedes no tienen inconveniente ¿Hay problema? – Dijo con voz cálida. Esme negó con rapidez no era fácil para ella hablar de esto de las cuatro ella era la que tenía una historia más triste y trágica.

— Gracias – dijo Carlisle. – Nací alrededor de 1640 Fui el único hijo de un pastor anglicano, mi padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía firmemente en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos y vampiros. – Soltó un suspiro – Cuando tenía 23 años me uní a ellos era muy rápido, y encabecé una persecución. La criatura podía habernos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se dio la vuelta y nos atacó a todos. Primero se abalanzó sobre mí, después de eso el vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejándome sangrando en la calle – Mis hermas y madre lo veíamos asombradas no podíamos creer todo lo que había sido su vida.

Sabía lo que haría mi padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Actué por instinto para salvarme. Me alejo a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Me oculté en un sótano y me enterré entre papas podridas durante 3 días. Era milagro que lograra mantenerme en silencio y pasar inadvertido.

Cuando termino supe lo que era – suspiró – intente matarme de mil y un maneras y no lo logre incluso me aleje de los humanos hasta que un día en el boque ataque a un ciervo y descubrí una nueva manera de vivir así que nunca eh bebido de un humano. – Termino sonriendo,

— Lamento que haya sido así – dijo Esme podía oír el dolor en su voz era fácil de detectar.

— Está bien fue hace tiempo – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. – El siguiente es Edward. – dijo mientras lo apuntaba ya que él estaba a mi lado jugando con mis dedos ¿En qué momento había comenzado?

— Nací el 20 de junio de 1901. Al convertirse en vampiro decidí mantener una dieta "vegetariana" – dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba de jugar con mi mano y me sonreía. – Me convertí cuando tenía 17 años había llegado a chicago la gripe española mis padres y yo fuimos víctimas de ella – murmuró – primero murió mi padre y después mi madre pero antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que me sabia que él podía hacerlo así que le cumplió su último deseo. –Termino suspirando. Inconscientemente tome su mano e hice pequeños círculos en ella esperaba que se alejara pero no lo hiso sonreí feliz.

— Lo siento – le susurré. El me regalo una sonrisa y no dijo nada.

— Bueno yo soy el siguiente – hablo Emmett con semblante serio - Nací en 1915 en Tennessee. Y en 1935 estaba cazando en las montañas de Tennessee cuando fui atacado por un oso. Estaba muy grave y a punto de morir cuando Carlisle me encontró y me salvó. – termino sonriendo a Rose. ¿En qué momento se había sentado ella a su lado así como Jasper junto a Alice y mi madre junto a Carlisle?

— Y finalmente soy yo – dijo Jasper – Mi nombre completo es Jasper Whitlock nací en 1843, Houston, Texas. Cuando tenía casi 17 años, mentí acerca de mi edad, alegando que tenía 20, y me uní a el Ejército Confederado para servir en la Guerra Civil.

Rápidamente ascendí de rango hasta convertirse en el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño y sin que se supieran mi verdadera edad. – Dijo mientras le sonreía a Alice – me convertí en vampiro durante la evacuación de Galveston Texas en 1863, por una vampira de nombre María.. Cuando estaba a punto de volver de evacuar a las personas, me encontré con un grupo de mujeres: María, Netty y Lucy.

Fui convertido ya que María reconoció mi gran rango en la milicia y necesitaba a alguien con grandes conocimientos y estrategias de combate contra otros aquelarres por la dominación de territorios. Ella quería un fuerte vampiro que pudiera pelear a su lado. Cuando María descubrió mi habilidad de controlar las emociones de quien me rodeaban, me encontró aún más valioso. Después de un siglo conocí a Peter y Charlotte me invitaron a viajar con ellos y acepte dejando a tras a María. Viaje con tiempo con ellos hasta que me volví nómada y conocí a Carlisle y me uní a su familia – Termino sonriendo.

— Gracias por compartir sus historias – dijo Rose que había estado callada y sentada todo el tiempo junto a Emmett. - ¿Quién empieza? – pregunto Rose.

— Yo comenzare – dijo Esme a lo que asentimos – Bueno primero que nada deben de saber cuando conocí a Carlisle para evitar dudas. Lo conocí en 1895, ya era sirena en este entonces y había estado trepando un árbol así que al querer bajar me rompí una pierna y como podrán imaginar fue Carlisle el que me atendió es por eso que nos conocemos. – dijo sonriendo nuestra madre – En cuanto a mi cambio fue el 1748 en Londres Inglaterra a los 26 años. Me había casado a los 22 años con Charles Evanson esperando complacer a mis padres a los 25 quede embarazada de mi primer bebé – suspiro – estaba tan feliz por la idea que hice hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, no le dije a Charles hasta tiempo después el y yo no nos amábamos, el me maltrataba les dije a mis padres y no me creyeron les conté que estaba embaraza y no me apoyaron, si no que se lo dijeron a Charles que cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada fue el mismo día de mi cumpleaños veintiséis…Llegó a casa borracho y me atacó intente correr pero caí por las escaleras – ah estas alturas ella lloraba al igual que mis hermanas y yo sentí que Edward me abrazaba así que lo acepte. No me importaba estar en sus brazos.

– Desperté una semana después en el hospital y me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebé duré una semana como zombie así ya no tenía razón para seguir con mi vida así que intente suicidarme, me avente de un precipicio, el agua de la marea me arrastró hasta una cueva, sabía que ya había anochecido podía ver la luna, está se posiciono en la superficie de la cueva que tenía un hoyo en la superficie está produjo una extraña luz azul llenándome de ella caí dormida en la cueva y cuando desperté me aventé al agua solo para descubrir que era una sirena…..Huí de Londres llegando a París donde descubrí mis poderes como sirena que era controlar el agua, así como conceder deseos cuando estaba en mi forma de sirena así como a la vez lo que hacia la luna en mi. Pasé años sola hasta que conocí a mis hijas cerca de los mares de Irlanda en 1960 cuatro años después de que ellas cambiaran. – Termino de decir Esme mientras nos sonreía.

— Bueno seguimos nosotras – dijo Alice - ¿quieren que comience? – nos pregunto a Rose y a mí por lo que solo asentimos. – Fue en 1956 cuando cambiamos, en ese entonces no éramos del todo amigas Bella era la chica nueva en la ciudad y Rose y yo ya nos conocíamos y éramos buenas amigas Rose era nadadora mientras que yo le tenía pavor un día nuestra querida Bella siendo la nueva en la ciudad además una rebelde – sonreí a veces Alice exageraba – Se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacerle una broma a Zayn – sentí a Edward tensarse – así que tomo su lancha y se encontró conmigo y me invito a dar una vuelta en ella después de unos minutos nos encontramos a Rose y la invitamos a subir entramos a mar abierto hasta que nos perdimos, Rose propuso la idea de remar hasta una isla que destacaba.

— Isla mako…. – susurró Carlisle a lo que nosotras asentimos.

— Y así lo hicimos al llegar a la isla subimos a lo más alto con la esperanza de ver algún barco – continuo Rose – Alice no se dio cuenta de que había pisado mal unas rocas y cayó en un poso…. –suspiró Rose – Bella y yo la seguimos caminamos por la cueva hasta llegar a un cráter de volcán había un lago me avente a el en busca de una salida después de que la encontré regrese a por ellas en ese momento cuando entramos al agua la luna se poso en el hoyo del volcán y nos lleno de una luz azul sin entender nadamos 20 segundos y estamos en la superficie del océano los guarda costas nos encontraron y llevaron a casa. Al día siguiente fui a nadar al océano y vaya sorpresa que me lleve después de estar 5 segundos en el agua me convertí en un pescado mi pensamiento en ese momento era que no quería terminar hecha atún. Después recibí una llamada de Alice diciendo que quería verme en su casa. – termino de hablar Rose sonriendo. Mientras reíamos y me miraba.

— Bueno conmigo es diferente – dije suspirando – había salido a caminar y estaba en el pequeño parque, era muy temprano y los rociadores estaban activados….no me quería mojar así que comencé a correr y vaya sorpresa al ver que ya no era una humana si no un pez. Después de secarme descubrí que era la manera para volver a ser humana así que regrese a mi casa y evite el agua hasta que al igual que Rose recibí una llamada de Alice. – dije mientras sonría ante el recuerdo.

— Y en cuanto a mi – hablo Ali. – Había decidido tomar un baño de burbujas para molestar a mi prima Cintia y así lo había hecho había entrado en la bañera y me había quedado dormida cuando desperté fue porque Cintia me llamaba a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, siguió tocando hasta que se marcho, cuando abrí los ojos y quise ponerme de pie descubrí que era una sirena después de secarme las llamé a amabas y las cite en mi casa donde descubrimos nuestros poderes. – Dijo Sonriendo.

— ¿Solo con la luna? – Pregunto Carlisle

— Así es, ella nos cambio en diferentes lugares. – dijo nuestra madre.

— ¿Qué pasa con la luna llena? – pregunto Jasper.

— Debemos mantenernos alejada de ella y del agua nos cambia, nos vuelve salvajes….no somos nosotras – dijo Alice imagine que estaba recordando la primera vez que la vio que fue después de Rose.

— ¿Cuál es tu poder? – Me pregunto Edward sonriéndome.

— Sus poderes hijo… - dijo Carlisle riendo mientras Edward bajaba su cabeza avergonzado.

— Las cuatro por ser sirenas poseemos magia cuando nos transformamos hasta llegar a conceder deseos. Y por separado Esme al igual que Alice puede controlar el Agua, aunque Alice desarrollo el poder de ver el futuro y crear lluvia – sonreí – Rose congela con sus manos, puede crear nieve y controlarla. Y en mi caso como vieron tengo un secado instantáneo al cual aún no nombro pero en todo caso sería el crear calor al igual que puedo crear truenos y relámpagos como a la vez fuego con mis manos y mente. – Termine sonriendo.

— Eso es fantástico – Gritó Emmett – ¿Rose podrías hacer que nevara? – Le pregunto a Rose mientras hacia un puchero y todos reíamos.

— ¿Podría ver algún día tus poderes? – Me susurró Edward al oído. Mientras mandaba un escalofrío a mi espalda y asentía solamente.

— ¿Ustedes tienen dones? – pregunto Esme sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja con Edward.

— Solo dos de nosotros – dijo Jasper mientras veía a Alice que inmediatamente se pusó roja

¡Ja!

¡Ahora ella era la avergonzada!

— Puedo sentir y controlar emociones. – dijo Jasper Alice seguía roja de la vergüenza.

— Y yo puedo leer la mente. – Dijo Edward. Y solo eso basto para que se fuera el color de mi cara. Y me pusiera roja. - ¿Bella estás bien?

— Si…- titubé el había estado leyendo mi mente y ahora la leía…. – ¿De todos? – Le pregunte.

— Todas menos la tuya…- dijo frustrado. Sonreí permitiéndome volver a respirar. Mientras Alice y Rose se reían de mí.

— Chicos creo que sería adecuado que se cambiaran para la escuela – dijo Esme.

Al parecer ya había amanecido lo que significaba que no habíamos dormido nada….

Hoy no sería un buen día. Los Cullen se marcharon contra su voluntad. Al igual que nosotras los dejamos ir de la misma manera, no tenía ni idea de que rayos estaba sucediendo…

Necesitaría hablar con las chicas cuando llegáramos de la escuela pero eso sería después ahora me encontraba realmente cansada además de que tenía que ir a clase y si había algo malo para una sirena era no descansar ya que nos poníamos de pésimo humor…Soltando un suspiro me gire a mis hermanas y madre que parecía que habían pensado lo mismo que yo. Ignorando todo subí a mi cuarto oí seria un largooooooooo día.

— _**FAVOR DE LEER **_—

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto no tenía tiempo para escribir eso explica el capítulo largo enserio lo siento! Y no saben cuánto gracias por su paciencia intentare actualizar más pronto! Gracias por sus reviews! Recuerden este el solo el principio. A los que leen "The tears of my soul" quiero que sepan que ya está terminada y a los que leen "Bionic Woman" Ya está actualizada espero su opinión!**_

_**Gracias por su aceptación.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Att: Ale:3**_


End file.
